


afterglow

by maki_senpai



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hockey AU, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, expect ooc for this au, figure skater haru, figure skating AU, hockey player sousuke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maki_senpai/pseuds/maki_senpai
Summary: "Oh, I won't be silent and I won't let goI will hold on tighter 'til the afterglowAnd we'll burn so bright 'til the darkness softly clears"In moments like these, Haruka remembers the oddest things.The song rang through his head loud and clear, slowly becoming a promise he will make.
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Tachibana Makoto, Nanase Haruka/Yamazaki Sousuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	afterglow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coh_i](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coh_i/gifts).



For as long as Haruka can remember, the ice has always been his home. He probably learned how to skate before he knew how to walk properly. Not that his origins mattered now. Not when he was gliding across the ice where nothing else in the world mattered. It was just him and the biting cold that ironically warmed him like a hug, inviting him into its solace as his sharpened blades allowed him to gracefully dance across the smooth surface. He was alone in the rink, as he preferred, having the solitude he sought after on the ice. He put his ear pods in, letting the music fill his ears, further losing himself into the familiarity of figure skating. 

He freestyles his choreography to the notes of “Merry Go Round of Life,” letting the music and the ice itself will his every move, his every jump, every twist and turn. The grace and elegance of Nanase Haruka’s figure skating would make one think that everything with him was practiced to perfection. Scouts have approached him countless times, people always telling him to do this competitively, raving about how he could easily win every competition he entered. But he didn’t care for that. It wasn’t as liberating to skate for other people than to just  _ skate _ . The only things he accepted were invitations to be a guest performer before competitions in Japan. Something about motivation and morale boosts; not that it mattered as long as he got to freely skate. 

The scratch of his blades on the ice were in perfect rhythm with the music only he could hear and didn’t notice the one other person who stood on the side of the rink, watching him so intently, his mouth agape, completely lost in the flawless performance that unfolded before him. The song ends and so does Haruka’s performance, ending with a simple twirl in the middle of the rink as he keeps his head down, looking at his feet, breathing heavily. He takes out his ear pods and puts them back into its case, then into his pocket. He runs his gloved fingers through his hair and deeply inhales, composing himself. 

_ “Wow.” _ He hears to his left, just before he was about to skate off the rink. He turns to the source and is met with impossibly teal eyes that reminded him of a frozen lake from a distant childhood memory. 

“Oh… uhm how long…” 

“Ah, about a while ago? I didn’t mean to watch, I just… I have hockey practice in fifteen, but I’m a little early and I just heard someone in the rink and saw you and you’re just...wow….” 

“Oh… thanks.” 

“That probably sounded creepy, sorry.” 

Haruka had to fight a smile that threatened to escape, “No, it’s fine. I’m flattered. I’ll leave the rink to you now.” 

He started to skate away until the man spoke up again. 

“Wait! Uh, what’s your name?” 

Haru looked at him for a moment and smiled a small smile, not noticing how it made the man’s breath hitch. 

“Nanase Haruka.” 

“...beautiful.” A whispered word that Haruka failed to hear.

“Hm?” 

“N- I… uh… Yamazaki. Yamazaki Sousuke.” 

Haru nodded in acknowledgement and skated away, wondering why his heart was beating so fast. 

* * *

The next day, Haruka went back to the rink just to skate. He has to skate at least once a day, lest he loses sanity. That’s what his family and friends would tell him, not that he'd admit the truth in it. It was almost time for the rink to close, but Sasabe Goro, the owner, always leaves it open for him. The man even gave him spare keys so he could lock up the rink himself. 

After he secured his figure skates, he went to the sound booth to put on his playlist, allowing his music to be played out loud, given that he’d be alone and that there wouldn’t be anyone else in the rink this time around. Once he set his blade onto the ice, he was welcomed by it, as if it was pulling him in, wanting to be skated on with gentle expertise. He dances freely with the music, every staccato in sync with every leap, every riff with every spin. He closes his eyes, losing himself in it all. He didn’t expect to see a gentle teal as he did so and this time, it was his heart that leapt. He skids to a stop and he’s panting, clutching at his chest as if willing his heart to stay put. 

“You always here during after hours?” 

That voice again. Despite only hearing it for a few minutes the previous day, his mind unwillingly committed the deep bass into memory. Haru’s hand tightens around his black, fitted shirt. He turns just as he did the day before and sees him again, smiling, his droopy, kind eyes glowing in a softness that felt so comforting. He was beautiful. 

“Sometimes.” Haru answers, slowly gliding around, gaze still on Sousuke who hummed in response. 

“Do you do this competitively?” 

Haru slowly comes to a stop, a distance away in front of Sousuke. “No, I don’t like competitions.” 

The man raised a brow, “Why? Too easy?” 

Haru scoffs, “Too troublesome.”

Sousuke hums again, crossing his arms, showing off the strength in them and Haruka wondered if he’d feel safe in them; not that he entertained the thought more than he should.

“Skate with me?” Sousuke asks, his eyes gleaming with child-like hope. 

Who is Haru to say no to that? 

He nods and skates away, knowing that his companion would soon follow. Sure enough, he heard another pair of blades scratch over the ice, welcoming both of them in its own little world that one could easily get lost in. They skate some laps around the rink, letting Haru’s music fill the silence between them. Not that there were many silences to fill. They skated leisurely and held an easy conversation, trading stories of how they started their respective sport, some childhood memories worth mentioning, and the simple recounts of their day. Normally, Haruka didn’t like when other people skated with him in times where he was seeking peace and solitude in the rink. Which was why he spent so much time there during after hours. However, he found Sousuke’s presence to be just that, amplifying it even. His calm demeanor and soothing voice, his soft chuckles and gentle smiles. Haruka felt a different kind of peace and liked it. 

Eventually, Sousuke asks Haru to show him how to do some tricks and whatnot, but he found it difficult with hockey skates, so they ended up falling on the ice more often than any professional skater should. But they hardly paid any mind to it. Not when they were laughing from the silliness and having more fun than they thought they would have. Their hearts felt like it was soaring. 

They felt  _ free.  _

* * *

When they exhausted their energy, Sousuke asked Haruka to get dinner with him. The latter simply nodded since it seems that can’t bring himself to say no to this beautiful, beautiful man. They’ve known each other for all but forty-eight hours and yet, it feels like more. Haru was a little surprised with himself from his actions from the day. He seldom let people into his life so easily and unguarded. And if he was being  _ really _ honest with himself, he never lets anyone in in general. He only ever had Makoto and Nagisa, Rei by proxy, and Rin who pretty much forced himself into his life, not that he minded anymore. He was quite fond of him, but he would never tell Rin that. 

Haruka spared a subtle glance toward Sousuke who had a small smile on his face as they walked. He wondered why it was so easy for him to slither his way into Haru’s simple life. It scared him, somewhat, since anything that came easily always had a catch. But he figured he wouldn’t think about it now. And even if he wanted to, it would’ve been stopped since Sousuke steered them into a small ramen shop. Soon, they were seated and served some hot tea. They chatted idly about random things until the server came back to take their orders. The warmth of the establishment was nice and comfortable, but the smiles and warm gazes they unknowingly shared between them made it pale in comparison. 

Not much talking took place when their food arrived, their hunger evident in how they demolished their food. When they finished, Haruka simply looked down at the table and played with his hands, not really knowing what to say since he rarely ever goes out with anyone unless it was Makoto or Rin. Or both. And even then, they were always the ones that started the conversation.

“Shall we head out?” Sousuke asked and Haru looked up and nodded, avoiding making direct eye contact just in case he drowns in Sousuke’s eyes. Since when was Haruka afraid of drowning in someone’s eyes? Maybe he’s been hanging out with Rin too much with all this romantic crap. Luckily, Sousuke distracted him from spiralling into meaningless thoughts and handed him his jacket. They walked out of the restaurant and started towards Haru's house. 

Haruka noticed Sousuke fidget beside him, as if wanting to do or say something. Before he could question it, Sousuke beat him to it. 

“So, um. Do you wanna… go on an actual date?” He blurts out. 

Haru widened his eyes slightly, but smiled. “Okay.”

Sousuke whipped around to look at Haru with bewilderment and awe, “Really?” 

“Did you think I’d say no?”

“Well, I don’t know. Maybe?”   
  
“I haven’t said no to you yet, if you haven’t noticed, so surely you’re doing something right.” His tone was uncharacteristically teasing, but he couldn’t find himself to care. 

“I… I mean, I guess…” 

“Well, Yamazaki, when you stop short-circuiting, let me know when you’re free.”

“Shut up,” he grumbled, “I just… didn’t…” He took a deep breath as Haru watched with much amusement. “Are you free next Saturday? I would’ve chosen a closer date, but classes and practice…” 

“That’s fine. It’s my free day anyway. I also have classes and a part-time job to deal with.” 

Sousuke seemed to let out a sigh of relief and soon, they exchanged numbers and continued their journey to Haru’s place. Sousuke insisted on walking him all the way home since it was pretty late. He rolled his eyes, but relented anyway, savouring the good company.

“Well, here we are.” Haru announced as they stopped in front of his front door. 

“Okay, see you next Saturday?” 

“Yeah.”

With that, Haru went inside and kept the door a crack open just to witness Sousuke pump a victory fist in the air and whisper-yelled a “yes!” He must’ve thought Haru was all the way inside and not watching. It was adorable and closed the door with the biggest grin on his face. Despite the chill the winter night brought, Haruka found himself feeling warm all-over, not listening to the doubtful voice in his head for once. 

He went upstairs in his room and dropped his stuff on the floor and then himself on the bed. He would’ve fallen asleep, but his phone buzzed in his pocket. With a groan, he flipped over and fished his device out and squinted at the brightness. 

**Rin:** did yamazaki fuckin sousuke just walk you home?

**Me:** you stalking me?

**Rin:** NO. i just saw him walking down the steps on my way to mako’s

**Me:** oh. you know yamazaki?

**Rin:** YEAh, he’s my best friend! I didnt know he was back in iwatobi, the fucker. 

**Me:** huh, you never mention him

**Rin:** i do like, all the time, you just dont listen >:( 

**Me:** ok goodnight, rin

**Rin:** wAIT. WHY did he walk you home

**Me:** he’s stubborn. bye, rin 

Haru locked his phone and silenced it, although his screen lit up as Rin flooded his phone with at least ten messages. Haru stared at his ceiling and recounted if Sousuke had mentioned Rin in one of his stories. What he remembered instead was the way Sousuke looked at him the whole night, or how respectable he was, his gentleness,  _ him _ . He then wonders if he should text him, since that’s what normal people would do. 

So he does. 

**Me:** home safe?

**Yamazaki:** no, i fell face first and got captured

Haru smiled. 

**Me:** a shame. I was so looking forward to our date

**Yamazaki:** oh wow, by some miracle, ive escaped and am now in the comforts of my own home

**Me:** have a good night, yamazaki :) 

Haru sighed and already knew that he was going to have the longest week of his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SOUM4KI)
> 
> This is a birthday gift to one of my favourite people ever. Love you <3


End file.
